Off-roading generally refers to operating a vehicle on an unpaved road. Thus, off-roading can occur on dirt, gravel, mud, rocks, sand, etc. For some, off-roading is a recreational activity. The driving surface, the type of vehicle, and the experience of the driver are all factors that contribute to the challenges of off-roading. Sometimes, vehicles are modified with particular features that help the vehicle traverse certain off-road conditions.